Security Blanket
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: Jules finds something unexpected while rummaging through some of Sam's stuff. Set sometime between 5x08 and the finale.


So I promised Liz I would write this about a million months ago, and I finally finished it. I'm sick and I have no idea what I'm writing but Ash approves of it so I'll just assume it's not _that_ bad.

Hope you like it Liz. xoxo.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Flashpoint.

* * *

Julianna Callaghan wouldn't admit it but the morning sickness, which unfortunately didn't even come close to containing itself to _just_ the morning, was really starting to get to her. She and Sam had decided they were going to wait until after she got through the first trimester until they told the team about the pregnancy, and so instead of coming up with excuses as to why she wasn't drinking with the rest of the gang she made up some excuse about having plans with Natalie while Sam joined the rest of the guys at the bar. Now that she was home, she just wanted to find something comfortable to wear before crawling into bed and maybe getting a good night's sleep for once.

After a long shower, she found herself rummaging through Sam's dresser looking for that one old t-shirt of his that she loved to wear when she wanted the most comfort. Usually she would happily curl up in any of his shirts, but on nights like this only this she needed her security blanket and nothing else would do. Not that she'd ever admit it to him, of course, but she knew that he'd noticed her little attachment to that one particular article of clothing.

Frustrated that he hadn't thought of this ahead of time and had it laying at the top of the drawer for her, she started throwing out everything onto the ground one by one. Pretty soon the floor was covered with various useless t-shirts, and all that was left in the drawer was a suspicious looking little black box in the back left corner, tucked neatly under two of the plain black shirts that were _not_ the one she was looking for.

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but at that particular moment Jules simply didn't care. Picking up the box, she carefully pulled it open and gasped. "_Sam_."

"You weren't supposed to find that." The sound of his voice cut through her temporary shock like a knife. She spun around quickly and found Sam standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he looked at her with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Because you weren't sure if you were going to give it to me or-"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was asking you because of the baby." Sighing, he took a few steps forward and reached out to grab her left hand and began gently rubbing circles on the top of her ring finger. "That box has been sitting there for months, Jules. I was trying to figure out how I was going to propose to you when you told me you thought you were pregnant, and after that I thought you would assume any proposal was because of the baby."

"You've been planning this for months?" Jules asked as a single tear rolled down her cheek (damn hormones) and her mouth hung open in shock. She looked down at the beautiful diamond ring glaring up at her with wide eyes, and Sam finally let out the breathe he didn't realize he'd been holding when he noticed the smile spreading across her face. "You were going to ask me to marry you?"

"I still am." Before she had time to respond, Sam took the box out of her hands and into his own as he dropped to his knee and turned the it around so it was facing up at her. "Julianna Callaghan, I love you, and there's nowhere in the world I would rather be than by your side for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Her voice shaky from a mixture of laughter and tears, Jules mumbled a barely audible "yes" as Sam smiled and carefully pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. After pushing the tears from her eyes, she reached forward and pulled him up and into her arms. She had been craving his touch all day and every one of her worries seemed to melt away with the feeling of his lips on hers.

With one hand in her hair and one hand resting gently over her still flat stomach, Sam trailed his lips down her jaw and to her neck as he slowly pushed her back towards the bed. She whimpered when he suddenly pulled away. Frustrated with the loss of contact, she ran her fingers through his hair and tried to pull him back to her. Instead he gently pushed her down so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and took a few steps back, and she knew by the mischievous gleam in his eye that he was up to something. With a smirk he reached down and grabbed at the mess that was their bedroom floor, "_Looking for this_?"


End file.
